1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorting system and a sorting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sorting systems have an automated storage and retrieval warehouse including a rack and a stacker crane. The warehouse is connected to peripheral stations via rail-guided vehicles. The conventional sorting systems perform sorting in combination with a long range conveyor, a vertical conveyor, and so on. Therefore, the conventional sorting systems need a wide variety of transportation equipment and transportation vehicles. Also, the system architecture of the conventional sorting systems is complicated.
JP S63-242809A proposes to transport articles by overhead travelling vehicles in a factory among an arrival area, the racks of a storage, and an assembly line. Further, according to JP S63-242809A, the travelling route of the overhead travelling vehicles is provided with diverging sections and merging sections, and therefore, the overhead travelling vehicles may have access to the racks. However, JP S63-242809A does not deal with the sorting of articles.